


Crystal Clear Comfort

by I_See_The_Stars_15



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Headaches & Migraines, Kinda, Prosthetics, Sickfic, tfc is the server's designated grandparent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See_The_Stars_15/pseuds/I_See_The_Stars_15
Summary: Impulse has glasses, but there are times when he forgets and/or refuses to wear them.That's where TFC comes in.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Crystal Clear Comfort

TFC flew over the mountains and towards the ocean. He wasn’t heading to the Shopping District, even if it was on course. It was late and he had no urgent need to buy anything. In fact, he was still working hard on his trademarked mines, looking for more of the shiny blue rocks.

No, he didn’t need to go to the shopping district; not to buy materials nor to marvel at the builds he missed while he was gone. On the contrary, he was traveling out of a small sense of worry for the owner of the seaside, almost pyramid-like base in front of him.

He and Impulse had something of a close bond on the server, not that many people knew about it. In fact, and he was pretty sure of it, no one outside of the two knew the two were close at all. No one really questioned why TFC had set-up his base so close to what they called ‘The ZIT Triangle.’ It was an area close to the mountains where Zedaph resided, and since everyone knew about his branch mines it made sense to be in that general area.

The truth was that TFC was worried for the kid. Impulse had a tendency to overwork himself sure, that was something all members of the server had problems with. Even TFC sometimes neglected his wellbeing, something he winced at when he looked at his pants that hid his prosthetic leg. He had to leave the server for a while after a nasty, fatigue-induced fall had severely damaged his leg. Impulse had been one of the first people to make sure he was ok, considering he and False actually found him on the ground, and though TFC assured him it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle there was still that weariness in his voice about his injury.

Now he was back on the server and he was back to doing his job of making sure Impulse, and the other hermits, of course, at least attempted to care for themselves. He heard from the others and learned through his communicator that Impulse hasn’t been seen for a while and although Tango and Zedaph were told he was busy working on his industrial district, TFC knew there was another possible reason as to why he disappeared.

Impulse was ashamed of the fact that he was near-sighted, embarrassed about the spectacles he wore to try and correct them. TFC had learned about it back in Season 4, back when everyone stuck close together. He visited Impulse with the intent to borrow a few blocks and saw him walking around his base with thick-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He froze when he saw TFC, his look of confusion morphing into one of horror. To his credit, he didn’t ask any questions or pushed for the boy to explain himself. Instead, he pulled out his own, gold-rimmed glasses and placed them on his face with a wink.

“Don’t worry,” he told him with a smile. “It can be our little secret.”

Everyone knew TFC wore glasses but no one else knew Impulse wore them too; Impulse made it and preferred it that way. He had mostly gotten away with not wearing his glasses in public, especially when he spent a lot of time on individual projects so there was no need to show his face as he worked. This season, however, just like in Season 4, everyone was staying close to each other which meant shenanigans were always happening and Impulse constantly seemed to be part of it. More and more collaborations happened, which meant Impulse had less and less time to take breaks and less and less time to wear his glasses. He had complained to TFC about his headaches coming more frequently, about how his job with the Boomers meant his hearing would be more prone to overloading with input since his eyesight has gotten worse. TFC encouraged him to take more breaks but he had just shrugged while sipping on the coffee the two usually have together.

Now he was gone for a week, maybe closer to two now, and if TFC was right about his suspicions it had something to do with the fact that a new war was brewing on the server and he had been unable to wear his glasses again.

He went through one of Impulse’s water curtains to enter his base, shivering slightly at the cold. His landing was less than optimal but he managed to keep himself upright enough before he fell face-first into the floor. He leaned against Impulse’s nether portal, briefly considering entering the new dimension for a second to dry off, but decided against it. He was still getting used to his new leg, after all, and he’d rather not risk losing his items in a more hostile environment.

Once he wasn’t soaking wet he decided to explore the base. His diamond boots courtesy of Keralis clinked against the glass that made up the floor and he made carefully sure to not be too loud. He didn’t want to startle Impulse or give him pain after all.

He silently marveled at the feat of architecture that was the base. Impulse had always been a redstoner first and builder second, so the fact that he managed to get something like this done in a relatively short amount of time was amazing. It could probably be attributed to his constant flow of energy and motivation paired with the inability to tell when it was time to stop until it was too late. TFC had to coax the man to stop working multiple times in the past and he usually had to deal with the emotional burnout Impulse would suffer once he took a break. He didn’t mind it, heaven knows the kid needed someone to look after him when he’s most vulnerable after all.

He eventually went up the bubble elevator all the way to the circular dome that topped off the whole build. It took him a while to get used to transitioning between the rigid glass and relatively soft dirt but he managed it. He looked around the place, noting it was relatively open and bare still when he spotted something slumped against a tree. Walking slowly as to not disturb whatever it was he found that his suspicions were correct when he came across Impulse’s sleeping figure. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his glasses were askew on his face. He was gripping some of the grass on the ground between his fingers.

TFC kneeled beside him with some difficulty, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey kid, you alright there?”

Impulse answered with a soft whimper. TFC moved his hand so it could rest on his cheek instead and he instinctively leaned into the touch. He opened his eyes just a crack, his gaze unfocused.

“There you are, glad to see you’re still conscious,” he whispered, leaning in so Impulse can fall into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on his back when Impulse continued making small noises of distress. “Bad migraine?”

“Very bad,” Impulse murmured, relaxing slightly when TFC continued his motions. “Still hurts.”

“We should get you somewhere to rest then.” TFC pulled away so he can use the tree to lift himself up. Impulse followed, swaying on his feet. TFC caught him before he could fall again. “Geez Impulse, how long have you been up here?”

“Dunno, maybe a few hours?”

“And since when did you have your migraine?”

He could see the wheels turning in Impulse’s head. “Yesterday?”

TFC chuckled under his breath. “Yeah, I expected nothing less from you.” He paused at the water elevator. “Do you want me to go first or you?”

“Can you go first?” Impulse asked, eyes slipping shut again. “I think I might fall flat on my face if I try to go first.” He smiled hesitantly at TFC and he smiled back.

“No problem at all,” he says, letting go of his hold on Impulse to jump down. He managed to keep his balance, which was good, so he stepped out of the water that cushioned his fall and waited for Impulse to follow.

His fall was not as graceful, nor was his landing. TFC was luckily ready to catch him, although his glasses managed to fall off his face and into the water. He hissed the moment he was in TFC’s arms, and he softly hummed as he picked the glasses up and tucked them into his shirt.

“Don’t worry, I got you. Now, where’s your bed?”

Impulse directed him to his mess of a storage area, and TFC shook his head as he helped him sit down. “You know kid, for as impressive as this place looks on the outside, the interior is kinda empty.”

Impulse laughed quietly before he clutched his head. “Yeah, I haven’t had the time to work on it much.”

“I figured as much,” TFC snorted, before reaching into his inventory to pull out a bottle of water and a few pills. “Thankfully I know you enough to realize why you disappeared from the server again.” He sighed as he handed the items to Impulse. “You really should take better care of yourself kid. If you don’t want to wear your glasses in public at least consider getting contacts.”

Impulse swallowed the pills and drank greedily from the bottle. “Yeah, I probably should,” he whispered, letting his head fall into his hands with a tired moan. “These headaches really suck.”

“I could only imagine,” TFC drily replied before he grabbed the items and stowed them away again. He took Impulse’s hand away from his face and helped him to lie down on the bed. Impulse sighed into the soft pillow. “You should get some rest kid, I’ll come visit you in a few hours to check up on you alright?”

Impulse hummed quietly. “There should be a spare bed in one of those chests,” he mumbled, to which TFC arched an eyebrow. “Can you spend the night? Sleepover?”

“I think I’m a bit too old for those types of things already.” TFC’s voice was gruff but still gentle. “Besides, I don’t think I’d want to even attempt going through all of your chests.” He looked down on Impulse from where he was standing, a small smile already on his face. “If you’d like me to stay, however, then I’d be more than happy to.”

Impulse gave a sleepy smile in return. “Thanks, TFC,” he whispered. He stayed awake long enough to see TFC produce a bed from his inventory and place it near his. He took both of their pairs of glasses and placed them on top of the nearest chest so they’d be reminded to use them in the morning. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight kid, hope you feel better when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Impulse with glasses! I love Impulse with glasses (and this totally isn't me projecting onto him yet again).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
